


Obrazek Pierwszy

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Kid!Lock, Magical Reralism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock ma dziesięć lat, kiedy jego rodzina przeprowadza się do innego domu. Dom jest stary, pełen zakamarków i tajemniczych odgłosów. A może i czegoś więcej…





	Obrazek Pierwszy

Sherlock nigdy nie miał wielu przyjaciół. W wieku dziesięciu lat miał właściwie tylko jednego (nie licząc Redbearda, a nawet on wiedział, że pies to jednak nie to samo, choćby był najbardziej kochanym czworonogiem, jakiego nosiła ziemia, poza tym Redbeard już od dawna nie żył).  
Jedyny przyjaciel Sherlocka miał na imię Norman, chodził do jego klasy i mieszkał niedaleko –możliwe nawet, że to był główny powód ich znajomości. Norman nie był zbyt bystry i nie interesował się tak bardzo biologią i fizyką i chemia, ale miał zgodny charakter i nie protestował, kiedy Sherlock bez końca opowiadał mu o swoich odkryciach i tym, co go fascynowało. A ponieważ Sherlock potrafił docenić te cechy bo były bardzo rzadkie wśród jego rówieśników, toteż spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu i byli uważani za przyjaciół.  
Gdy rodzice powiedzieli Sherlockowi, że odziedziczyli stary duży dom w lepszej dzielnicy na przedmieściach Londynu i chcą się tam przenieść niedługo, zaniepokoił się nieco ta wiadomością, zdając sobie sprawę jak to może zagrozić jego kontaktom z Normanem.  
Te myśli jednak szybko znikały- wypychane dużo ciekawszymi tematami- na przykład tym, czy jego żaby mogłyby się rozmnożyć pomimo tego, że był właśnie październik, skoro trzymał je w ciepłym terrarium, w którym mógł regulować im oświetlenie, temperaturę i dietę tak, by wprowadzić ich organizmy w konfuzję co do obecnie panującej pory roku.  
Niestety- ignorowany dzień przeprowadzki w końcu nadszedł i Sherlock szybko zrozumiał, że zmiana adresu to coś więcej, niż przeniesienie swoich rzeczy w nowe miejsce.  
Zaczęło się od zapowiedzi zmiany szkoły od przyszłego semestru na lepszą (i bliżej położoną) i choć Sherlock protestował bardzo gwałtownie, niechętny zmianie znanego (choć niezbyt dobrego) otoczenia na nieznane i potencjalnie dużo gorsze, nikt nie chciał go słuchać- decyzja zapadła bez jego udziału. Mimo tego, że to on był nią najbardziej zainteresowany (i miał ponosić jej konsekwencje).  
Co gorsza- rodzice Normana nie pozwalali mu dojeżdżać samemu na drugi koniec miasta, nie wzruszało ich nawet to, że nowy dom Sherlocka miał wspaniale i obiecująco zapuszczony ogród, którego tajemnice można było odkrywać krok po kroku- najlepiej w towarzystwie kogoś, kto doceni te wszystkie odkrycia.  
Sherlock został więc kilka razy u Normana po lekcjach, ale przez korki powrót zajął mu ponad półtorej godziny, a choć jego rodzice pozwalali mu poruszać się po Londynie samemu, nie byli zadowoleni z tego, ile czasu na to tracił. Ograniczyli więc jego spotkania z przyjacielem, do jednego tygodniowo i to tylko w weekendy. Szybko okazało się, że to praktyczne z pozoru ograniczenie oznacza w rzeczywistości, że ich spotkania nie będą odbywały się nawet co tydzień, ponieważ rodzina Normana miała czasem plany na weekendy. Poza tym Sherlock musiał chodzić dwa razy w tygodniu na te nudne lekcje gry na skrzypcach, z których nie udało mu się zrezygnować, mimo przeprowadzki na nowe miejsce.   
Powiedzenie, że Sherlock nie był zadowolony z tych zmian, byłoby eufemizmem. Był wściekły i rozżalony i naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego spotyka go coś tak niesprawiedliwego, tylko dlatego, że jedna z jego (mało mu znanych ) ciotek umarła i pozostawiła jego rodzicom spadek.  
Najgorsza jednak okazała się zmiana szkoły…  
Szkoła miała aspirację do bycia „elitarną placówką kształcenia młodych umysłów”- był to dosłowny cytat z ulotki, którą Sherlock zachował po to, by sprawdzić na ile prawdziwe są jej niejasne obietnice powiększenia jego wiedzy oraz tego, jak wiele drzwi podobno przed nim otworzy. To ostatnie rozumiał na początku dosłownie i miał nadzieję, że będzie miał w szkole dostęp do fascynujących kolekcji biologicznych osobliwości i najlepiej wyposażonych laboratoriów.  
W rzeczywistości szkoła okazała się nudna i pełna nakazów i zakazów, których respektować nie miał zamiaru oraz zadowolonych z siebie, surowych, ale ograniczonych umysłowo nauczycieli. A to nawet nie było najgorsze- jeszcze gorsi byli uczniowie: zadowoleni z siebie debile, przekonani, że w życiu liczą się tylko pieniądze (albo, w ostateczności- siła fizyczna), a ponieważ ich rodziny je miały- to ani już nie muszą się starać czegokolwiek osiągać. Jednie, czego dotyczyły ich ambicje to rywalizacja w pokazywaniu, o ile ich rodziny są bogatsze od innych. Dla niektórych z nich (wcale nie tak licznych jakby sugerowała ulotka), liczyła się jeszcze piłka nożna i zapasy. Czyli coś, czego Sherlock nienawidził jeszcze bardziej, niż nudy.  
Jednym słowem- było mu tu okropnie.  
Nie miał ochoty dostosowywać się do idiotycznych zasad. A co gorsza mnie miał zamiaru udawać, że nie uważa ich wszystkich za idiotów. Już po kilku dniach dano mu po raz pierwszy odczuć, że zauważono jego nastawienie. Zaczęło się od wyzwisk, a potem rozwinęło w bójkę i Sherlock po raz pierwszy (i nie ostatni) wrócił do domu z siniakiem na twarzy i obolałym nosem. 

***

Nie lubił się nudzić, był też (jeszcze) dość optymistycznie nastawiony do życia i dlatego na początku uznał brak towarzystwa za wyzwanie dla swojej inteligencji i przedsiębiorczości. To fakt, że przyjemniej było wymyślać nowe rzeczy kiedy miało się towarzystwo (choćby mało bystre, jak Norman) ale i bez niego można było sobie umilić wolny czas. Zwłaszcza, że w porównaniu z nową szkołą, gdzie prawie ciągle ktoś go nękał, samotność w domu była całkiem dobrą alternatywą.  
Nie myślał, że jest tchórzem, ale powoli uczył się, że najbezpieczniej jest schodzić z drogi większym i brutalniejszym od siebie, a ponieważ natykał się na nich też w obecnym sąsiedztwie, zaczął ograniczać się do swojego nowego domu i sporego ogrodu.  
Na początku nawet nie odrzucał tego jako ograniczanie się- dom był stary i pełen ciekawych, bo nieznanych mu przedmiotów i zakamarków, w których można było buszować godzinami, a ogród… dawał jeszcze więcej możliwości. Odkrywania starczyło mu na wiele coraz dłuższych wiosennych popołudni.  
Wystarczyło mu tez, że czasami mógł się tym podzielić z Normanem (kiedy tamten mógł jeszcze przyjeżdżać do niego po legacjach) a czasem udawało mu się czymś zainteresować Mycrofta, kiedy ten wpadał na parę dni do domu.  
W końcu jednak znudził się znajdowaniem kryjówek i przeglądaniem ich zawartości, zwłaszcza, że najbardziej obiecujące miejsca w całym domu: strych i piwnice nadal pozostawały poza jego zasięgiem (zamknięte na zbyt porządne kłódki) ponieważ kiedy robiło się to samemu, nie było to wcale takie zajmujące. A na ogół był wtedy sam- jego rodzice często spędzali dużo czasu poza domem, a jego brat przyjeżdżał coraz rzadziej, oficjalnie zajęty nauka do egzaminów po pierwszym roku (a nie oficjalnie- jak domyślał się Sherlock- polubił nowych znajomych znacznie bardziej, niż nowy dom). 

W dzień dom był po prostu starym, podniszczonym domem, wymagającym odnowienia i wielu drobnych i poważniejszych napraw.  
Zupełnie inaczej był nocą.  
W poprzednim dość ciasnym domu, nie musiał co prawda dzielić pokoju z bratem, ale za to ich pokoje były małe, wąskie i dzieliły wspólną ścianę- na tyle cienką, by kiedy w domu zapadała w nocy cisza, mógł usłyszeć co dzieje się po jej drugiej stronie. Kiedy był mniejszy (a jego brat jeszcze regularnie sypiał w domu i chciało mu się brać udział w tym, co wymyślił jego) wystukiwali sobie krótkie wiadomości, ćwicząc Morse’a.  
Sherlockowi bardzo odpowiadała taka sytuacja. Posiadała wszystkie zalety dzielenia wspólnego pokoju bez dzielenia go- każdy mógł się odciąć od świata (i brata) kiedy miał na to ochotę, ale zarazem Sherlock czuł się bezpiecznie i nie sam, kiedy było mu smutno, albo bał się czegoś odrobinę. No i Mycroft był wtedy jeszcze fajnym bratem i nie wyśmiewał go nigdy, więc Sherlockowi nie było trudno przyznawać się do najbardziej uciążliwych lęków- jak ten przed ciemnością, którego pozbywał się stosunkowo długo.  
Tyle, że w tym domu ich pokoje były na różnych piętrach i nie dzieliły nawet podłogi. I co z tego, że były co najmniej dwa razy większe, jeśli to tylko podkreślało pustkę przestrzeni, w której teraz musiał sypiać Sherlock?  
Przez jakiś czas próbował się cieszyć zmianami, tym, że ma zdecydowanie więcej miejsca na swoje skarby (kolekcje muszli, kamieni i wysuszonych, dziwnych egzemplarzy roślin, które miał zamiar kiedyś opisać i jakoś zabezpieczyć na przyszłość, ale ciągle nie miał na to albo czasu, albo ochoty), ale kiedy przychodził wieczór… to go nie pocieszało.  
Pusta przestrzeń dookoła niego zdawała się jakoś rozszerzać po zmroku i podkreślać jego samotność w tym domu. Zwłaszcza, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nawet zdobył się na odwagę i wyszedł ze swego pokoju, burząc przygnębiającą i dziwaczną ciszę pustego domu, nie zastałby brata w jego pokoju bo nawet gdy ten wpadał na jeden- dwa dni, co drugi weekend, to i tak nie siedział wtedy w domu i pozostawało mu bardzo mało czasu dla młodszego brata. Obecny Mycroft wiele razy okazywał swoje zniecierpliwienie, kiedy Sherlock próbował mu opowiedzieć o czymś dla siebie ważnym albo o coś zapytać.  
Sherlock czuł się przez to opuszczony jeszcze bardziej, co było tym dotkliwsze, że wydawało się kolejną niesprawiedliwością losu i niezasłużonym odtrąceniem- a tych miał ostatnio pod dostatkiem.  
Do tego, że rodzice często wyjeżdżali i nie mieli dla niego czasu przez pracę, dawno już się przyzwyczaił, ale to, że stracił kontakt z Normanem i Mycroftem- to było bardzo bolesne.  
Może dlatego w nowym miejscu stopniowo wróciły jego lęki. Ponieważ zaś był zbyt mały by świadomie wyłapywać różne zależności w swojej psychice, to obwiniał za swoje złe samopoczucie nowy dom. I głupie bachory w nowej szkole (do której chodził przez to, że musiał się przeprowadzić do nowego, durnego domu). Jednym z lęków, które wróciły z całą mocą, był lęk przed ciemnością -czy raczej samotnością w ciemnościach, bo był (prawie) pewien, że gdyby mógł spać w czyimś towarzystwie nie bałby się tego, że dookoła jest ciemno.  
Po ciemku jego za duży pokój wydawał się nie tylko bardziej (zbyt) pusty, ale także i groźny- miał zbyt wiele ciemnych kątów i ukrytych miejsc, by dawać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i zamiast czuć się w nim ochroniony przed światem zewnętrznym, czuł się w nim jakby był zamknięty w jakimś potencjalnie niebezpiecznym miejscu. Dopóki górne światło albo lampka przy łóżku była włączona, wszystko było jeszcze w porządku, ale gdy je gasił i miał się położyć... wszystko się komplikowało.  
Dlatego stopniowo coraz bardziej odwlekał tę chwilę. Jakaś część w nim chciała się poddać i nie gasić światła w ogóle, ale wiedział (bo uświadomili mu to i rodzice i brat, któremu wierzył nadal bezkrytycznie, choć jego ciągła nieobecność i brak czasu wystawiały to zaufanie na ciężka próbę), że jest na to zbyt duży i jeśli choć raz ulegnie swojemu lękowi, cofnie się w rozwoju do poprzedniego etapu i być może już na zawsze pozostanie Tym Małym Chłopcem Bojącym Się ciemności, jakim czuje się teraz. A to byłoby niedopuszczalne- tego już nikt nie musiał mu mówić- miał przecież dziesięć lat (niedługo jedenaście) i chciał być traktowany serio. Tchórzy nikt nie szanował, tchórze… byli godni pogardy.  
Sam to rozumiał, miał to wszczepione bardzo głęboko przez rówieśników i kulturę, w której się wychowywał: książki, które czytał, filmy, które oglądał. Nie można było czuć się dobrze, będąc tchórzem. Należało przynajmniej walczyć ze swoim strachem, jeśli się już go nie potrafiło stłamsić i wyrzucić z siebie.  
Dopóki było jasno, pokój wyglądał bezpiecznie zwyczajnie: szafka na ubranie koło okna, łóżko pod przeciwległa ścianą, biurko przy wejściu- wszystkie sprzęty znane od lat. Plus nowa szafka na książki i metalowy regał na „Okazy”, jak je nazywał, który wyprosił u rodziców z okazji przeprowadzki. Trochę skrzypiąca podłoga wyłożona drewnem, na której leżał niewielki, ale gruby dywan, pochodzący jeszcze z poprzedniego pokoju i zdecydowanie tutaj nie pasujący. Kładąc go obok łóżka Sherlock miał nadzieję, że wytłumi nim skrzypienie poluzowanych klepek, których najwięcej było właśnie w tym miejscu oraz że rano będzie mu się wstawało przyjemniej, kładąc stopy na miękkim dywanie, niż chłodnawym drewnie (nic z tego, nadal tak samo nienawidził wczesnych pobudek do szkoły).  
Żadna z tych rzeczy nie była specjalnie ładna albo wyjątkowa, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało - nie zwracał uwagi na wystrój wnętrz, póki miał wygodne łóżko i miejsce na ułożenie swoich skarbów (ubrania mogły się poniewierać po podłodze, zwykle i tak zapominał o ich istnieniu z chwilą, gdy je z siebie zdejmował i choć matka często mu to wypominała, nie potrafił tego zmienić).  
Gdyby nie liczne interwencje matki, potrafiłby chodzić w tych samych ubraniach przez tydzień, dopóki nie zrobiły by się widocznie brudne.  
Niestety, z chwilą gdy w jego pokoju gasło światło, wszystkie przedmioty zmieniały się w coś… nieuchwytnie groźnego.  
Chociaż prawie zawsze obiecywał sobie zamykać drzwi od szafy, jakoś zwykle pop zgaszeniu światła i wskoczeniu do łózka okazywało się, że są trochę uchylone i pokazują… ciemność. Ciemność, w której coś mogło się chować. Coś małego (szafa nie była duża, więc na przykład nie zmieścił by się tam krwiożerczy goryl)- albo wcale nie tak małego (bo na przykład duży pies mógłby się tam ukryć, skoro Sherlock bez problemu do niej wchodził i zamykał za sobą drzwi).  
Rozsądkiem wiedział, że w nowym pokoju nie może ukrywać się nic niezwykłego, co by mogło wypełzać po zmroku. Nie było na to miejsca.  
Poza tym nawet gdyby było, to jak by się tu dostało, na pierwsze piętro? Mogłoby tylko wleźć przez okno, a stworzenie zdolne do tego nie mogło być wystarczająco duże, by mu zagrażać. Nietoperze w Anglii było malutkie i niegroźne, a gdyby nawet jakiś mu tu wlazł, raczej by się z tego ucieszył (z możliwości poznania nowego stworzenia) niż przestraszył.  
Poza tym Sherlock wiedział, że jest tu bezpieczny (a nie tylko to zakładał) ponieważ po pierwsze: był zbyt duży na wiarę w Złe Stwory Nie z Tego Świata, a po drugie: sumiennie przeszukał cały ten pokój wielokrotnie (prawdę mówiąc nie z ciekawości, ale by sobie udowodnić, że nic groźnego się w nim nie czai).  
W poprzednim nigdy nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby, ale tamten pokój był znany od zawsze, oswojony i przede wszystkim zbyt mały, by niepostrzeżenie mogło w nim mieszkać coś większego od owada.  
Tutaj, w tym starym domu pełnym zakurzonych sprzętów i zakamarków i nielogicznych zaskakujących rozwiązań architektonicznych oraz fantazyjnych ozdóbek (w zastosowaniu których nie widać było żadnego sensu) nie można było tego powiedzieć o żadnym z pomieszczeń.  
W tych wszystkich zakamarkach dziurach w ścianach czy szparach w podłodze mogły spokojnie mieszkać liczne stada gryzoni, a w niektórych miejscach nawet coś większego. Nie licząc nawet strychu czy piwnicy, które Sherlock uznał za stracone, bo nie mógł tam sam wchodzić (a kłódki były mocniejsze, niż rodzicielskie zakazy), nad czym bardzo bolał. Już po pierwszej wizycie na strychu z ojcem miał właściwie pewność, że coś tam żyje - być może kuna lub wiewiórka, albo-co niestety bardziej prawdopodobne- szczury. Zebrał nawet odchody i próbki z gniazda, ale nie potrafił określić na ich podstawie gatunku szkodnika (lub szkodników) nie mając odpowiedniego sprzętu.  
W swoim pokoju chciał mieć jednak to komfortowe poczucie, że nie musi się martwic jakimś realnym i nie chcianym towarzystwem, toteż przeszukał go całego dokładnie i wielokrotnie. Nie znajdując żadnych śladów czegokolwiek większego od pająka.  
Dlatego miał pewność, że nie ma się czym niepokoić.  
I w ciągu dnia jeśli w ogóle o tym myślał, czuł dumę.  
Niestety, kiedy zapadała ciemność… ta pewność gdzieś znikała, wsiąkając w szpary w listwach przypodłogowych i w dziury między meblami i (lekko krzywymi) ścianami.  
Sherlock czuł przez to nie raz złość na rodziców- za głupią przeprowadzkę do tego głupiego starego domu po równie głupiej ciotce, której nawet nie znał. A skoro już musieli się tu przenosić, to czemu nie po generalnym remoncie całego tego domiszcza? Dzięki temu przynajmniej część tych (niepokojących) dziur i szpar zostałaby zagipsowana albo jakoś inaczej załatana.  
Gdyby był nieco starszy, złościłby się może na siebie- za to, że boi się czegoś, czego nie ma a nawet- czego nie umie sobie dokładnie wyobrazić, ani nazwać. Bo to dziwne uczucie, że coś gapi się na niego zza lekko uchylonych drzwi szafy nie było niczym więcej, jak uczuciem- nie dawało żadnej wiedzy na temat tego czegoś jakoby czyhającego w szafie.  
Ale tak samo, jak w dzień był pewny, że nic tam nie ma, tak samo po zmroku był pewien, że JEST- skoro uczucie bycia obserwowanym było tak namacalne, że jeżyło mu włosy na karku gdy się odważał (wyzywając swój lęk by się poddał jego woli) odwrócić plecami do przeklętej szafy.  
Odkąd się tu wprowadził, wiele razy próbował pokonać swój strach w pojedynkach jeden na jednego i czasem nawet wydawało mu się, że jest bliski zwycięstwa.  
Zasypiał wtedy pełen tryumfu i radości i aż do następnego wieczora wierzył, że jest panem swoich emocji; wiarą stopniowo coraz słabszą, ale nadal obecną, bo tak bardzo pragnął jej istnienia.  
Nie lubił więc swego pokoju po zmroku i robił co mógł, żeby nie spędzać w nim więcej czasu, niż to konieczne. Niestety- nie miał za bardzo gdzie spać- mógł pójść do pokoju Mycrofta, ale tam też nie czuł się dobrze, pod nieobecność brata. Poza tym, zawsze, gdy się tam położył, przypominało mu się, że zapomniał zabrać ze sobą książki, do której miał ochotę zajrzeć właśnie w tej chwili a że był niecierpliwy, musiał po nią natychmiast pójść. A kiedy już sobie ją przynosił, oczywiście zaraz nabierał ochoty na batona, którego schował sobie w szafce koło swojego łóżka.  
Kiedy już przyniósł sobie tego batona (czy cokolwiek innego, na co nabierał ochoty na tym etapie wieczora) był już tak znudzony i rozdrażniony tym krążeniem po ciemnych, pustych korytarzach, że się poddawał i wracał do siebie.  
Sypialnia rodziców odpadała w przedbiegach (chociaż także często była nieużywana ) bo czuł się w niej jakoś nieswojo i to nawet nie dlatego, że wiedział, że jego matka zmartwi się, kiedy zauważy ze tam spał.  
Zostawał mu jeszcze salon, ale sofa- jedyne miejsce na którym mógłby się wygodnie położyć- choć duża mi miękką kiedy się na niej siedziało, odkrywała swoje drugie, bardziej złośliwe oblicze, kiedy się ją rozkładało do spania i okazywało się, że- jak większość starych i intensywnie używanych mebli- jest zapadnięta w niektórych miejscach. Dokładnie w tych, na których próbował się wygodnie ułożyć. Wypróbował już niemal wszystkie możliwości –układał się głową do okna albo do drzwi, a nawet próbował spać w poprzek i na skos- ale w jakiś niewyjaśnionym cudem zawsze. Zawsze któraś z części jego ciała lądowała na takim zapadlisku – a to sprawiało ze mógł zapomnieć o wygodnie przespanej nocy, bo sen miał lekki i budziła go każda niewygoda.. po kilku razach się poddał i to nawet be żalu- ten nieprzytulny i ponury pokój i tak słabo nadawał się na sypialnie.  
Dlatego, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie był skazany na ten straszny pokój. W tym okropnym domu, którego coraz bardziej nie cierpiał. 

Choć tutejszy ogród był niezły, to musiał przyznać. Był duży i pełen starych drzew (w których także było dużo dziur zamieszkanych przez najróżniejsze, ciekawe stworzenia i pozostałości po poprzednich właścicielach, którzy musieli być interesującymi ludźmi skoro pozostawili po sobie takie przedmioty jak pułapki na zwierzęta (tak Sherlock nazywał dziurawe konstrukcje nieco podobne do pogiętych klatek na króliki które widział gdzieś na zdjęciu) dziwne noże (dużo później, gdy pokazał je Mycroftowi, okazało się, że to ostrza do kos) i jakieś ubrania, a wśród nich nawet kapok do noszenia na łodzi.  
Sherlock znalazł tam tez kilka garnków i części jakichś maszyn, których nie były samochodami (ich części znał, bo ojciec miał samochód i czasem coś próbował w nim naprawić, przy czym syn mu chętnie asystował).  
W najdalszym od domu rogu ogrodu znalazł nawet duże mrowisko i oczywiście nikomu o nim nie opowiedział, uznając, nie bez pewnych przesłanek, że wydałby tym samym na nie wyrok. A obserwowanie własnego mrowiska powoli budzącego się do życia na wiosnę… było jednym z jego przyrodniczych marzeń. 

***

Minęło już półtora miesiąca od przeprowadzki, a Sherlock nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do zmian. Jego pokój po zmroku nadal wydawał mu się miejscem pełnym zbyt tajemniczych rzeczy, a w szkole nękano go nawet bardziej, niż na początku, jakby prześladowcy wyczuli już, że nie potrafi się bronić inaczej, niż celnie dobranymi uwagami. Tyle, że nie wiele nimi mógł zdziałać przeciwko brutalnej (och, jak bardzo brutalnej) sile. Co z tego, że w ramach zemsty za ich za złośliwości potrafił (z prawie stuprocentową akuratnością )obnażyć ich słabości wobec całego świata i wszystkich, którzy chcieli tego posłuchać, skoro to wywoływało w nich tylko większą i bardziej zajadłą złość, która dzięki temu zyskiwała głębszy wymiar- zamieniając się z wystarczająco już podłego: „jesteś słabszy to ci dokopie, bo mam zły humor, a ty nie potrafisz się obronić” na groźniejsze: „upokorzyłeś mnie w obecności moich znajomych i teraz muszę się na tobie zemścić, żeby odzyskać twarz i dobre samopoczucie”.  
Kiedy wreszcie to zrozumiał- było już za późno i zdążył sobie narobić prawdziwych wrogów w miejsce przypadkowych frustratów wyżywających się na nim od czasu do czasu. Teraz pozostawała mu tylko ucieczka. Albo chowanie się gdzieś, gdzie tamci nie mogli go dopaść.  
Najlepiej nadawał się do tego dom, tyle, że tutaj nie czuł się wcale dobrze – obecność starszego brata mogłaby pomóc, bo kiedyś nigdy się razem nie nudzili. Sherlock tęsknił też za jego wsparciem- on na pewno znalazłby jakiś sposób na tych idiotycznych dupków, którzy nie dawali mu spokoju w szkole.  
Ale Mycrofta tu nie było. Prawie nigdy. A jak już przyjeżdżał –najpierw spał dziesięć godzin, a potem gdzieś wychodził (być może ze znajomymi, chociaż nigdy żadnego nie przyprowadził do domu). Przed wyjazdem zazwyczaj obiecywał, że następnym razem będzie inaczej i znajdzie czas dla brata. Ale nigdy się tak nie działo- przyjeżdżał i cały cykl zaczynał od nowa- od zbyt długiego snu.  
Sherlock czasem był na niego za to bardzo zły, a czasami… bardzo często- za nim tęsknił.  
I nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy sam wyjedzie na uniwersytet. Najlepiej ten, na którym teraz studiował Mycroft- może jeszcze wtedy tam będzie i… i tu Sherlock zwykle oddawał się bardzo niejasnym, ale przyjemnym marzeniom (bo nie wiedział jak w detalach wygląda życie na uniwersytecie, Mycroft nie był zbyt wylewny na ten temat i prawdę mówiąc zbywał nawet pytania rodziców, które zadawali mu przy rzadkich okazjach, gdy zbierali się wszyscy przy jakimś posiłku) o ich wspólnych przygodach, które zawierały takie obowiązkowe punkty jak szukania owadów, których Sherlock jeszcze nie widział na żywo. Oraz wyśmiewanie przechodzących obok głupoli (na pewno tam też byli ludzie głupsi od nich dwóch).  
Tylko, że Sherlock ciągle miał dziesięć lat a z tego, co mówił jego brat, na uniwersytet nie przyjmowano dzieciaków poniżej szesnastego roku życia (jakkolwiek genialne by nie były) i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by dokonać potrzebnych obliczeń: skoro teraz miał dziesięć lat, a Mycroft już był na pierwszy roku, to skoro studia trwają piec lat (a Mycroft mógł chcieć je skończyć wcześniej- co było możliwe, a jeśli czegoś chciał, to zwykle mu się udawało to osiągnąć) to za sześć lat go już tam nie będzie…  
Sherlock nie lubił myśleć o tych szczegółach. Wolał oddawać się niejasnym marzeniom na jawie, o tym, jak świetnie będą razem spędzać czas, kiedy obaj będą już studentami.  
Ale marzenia te znaczyły coraz mniej i mniej- im bardziej odległym wspomnieniem stawały się rzeczywiste wspólne spędzone chwile. A nawet stawały się coraz mniej przyjemne i nabierały gorzkiego smaku- zwłaszcza tutaj, w tym nieprzyjaznym domu. 

Po dwóch miesiącach od przeprowadzki Sherlock nadal wolał się nie obracać plecami do szafy, gdy po zmroku przebierał się w piżamę i czuł się najbardziej bezbronny, ale już prawie nie czuł się obserwowany, kiedy siedział przy biurku odrabiając lekcje. Prawie przywykł do prześladowców w szkole- a przynajmniej sobie to wmawiał. W każdym razie nauczył się ich skutecznie unikać- poznał tak dobrze rozkład nowej szkoły i tego, które miejsca są bezpieczne, że niemal nie mieli jak mu dokuczać. Dlatego zaczęli to robić na lekcjach, pod nosem nauczycieli. Mieli wtedy jednak dosyć ograniczone możliwości toteż prawie czuł się bezpieczny.  
A może tylko mu się tak wydawało, bo bardzo chciał wierzyć, że ma kontrole nad swoim losem? tylko dlaczego był ciągle zmęczony? Przecież do tej pory nigdy na wiosnę nie czuł się tak zmęczony.  
I bardzo często chciało mu się płakać przed snem, a czasem musiał walczyć ze łzami nawet w trakcie dnia, przy zupełnie zwykłych czynnościach: kiedy jadł śniadanie albo oglądał telewizję. I nie chciało mu się już buszować po ogrodzie, jeśli i tak ciągle był sam, jaki z tego był pożytek skoro nie miał komu opowiedzieć o tym, co odkrył?  
Oficjalna wersja dla rodziców była tak, ze pogoda była zbyt brzydka (ciągle padało) a on nie miał ochoty taplać się w błocku, w który zmieniła się większość ogrodu (tak bardzo, że małe zwierzątka i ptaki które tu mieszkały pochowały się jakby nigdy ich tu nie było).  
Ale to była tylko wymówka- ogród nawet tak cichy jak teraz, nadal mógłby być fascynujący- dawny Sherlock chciałby zarejestrować wszystkie nawet najdrobniejsze zmiany, ale ten obecny… wolał po szkole położyć się na kanapie w salonie i zanurzyć nos w książce. Byle jakiej, nawet nie musiała być mądra albo pasjonująca. 

Tego wieczora Sherlock odrobił lekcje bardzo szybko (nie było ich dużo, a on przywykł nie odkładać ich na później, bo kiedyś dopiero po ich skończeniu mógł wyjść na zewnątrz. Jak zwykle starannie przymknął drzwi szafy; nie mógł ich zamknąć bo nie miały zamka, a dopóki szafa była nowa i jej zawiasy nie wykrzywione to drzwi powinny trzymać się prosto i przylegać do siebie idealnie. Teraz jednak skrzydło było lekko przechylone i nie stykało się szczelnie z drugim. Sherlock już zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać – tak jak i do powtarzania sobie, że może w niej siedzieć nic bardziej złowieszczego, niż kilka moli albo jakiś zdezorientowany pająk, który zabłądził szukając ustronnego kąta i rozsnuł swoją pajęczynę gdzieś, gdzie nie miał dużej szansy na zdobycz.  
Jak zwykle gdy tylko odszedł na kilka kroków od szafy, drzwi odrobine się uchyliły z cichym acz złowieszczym skrzypnięciem, ale on już nawet nie zerkał w jej kierunku, przyzwyczajony do tego krnąbrnego zachowania.  
Wsunął się pod kołdrę w pastelowe kolory i wyłączył lampkę stojącą na stoliku blisko łóżka. Przekręcił się na drugi bok, przodem do ściany i zamknął oczy gotów zakończyć ten nudny, do niczego mu niepotrzebny dzień.  
Kolejny.  
I wtedy usłyszał dziwny szelest. Otwarł oczy i w jednej chwili usiadł na łóżku, patrząc na szafę bo to stamtąd dochodził dźwięk. Nie rozpoznawał go- i lekko się wystraszył (a może nie lekko bo serce biło mu już bardzo szybko i bardzo głośno. Niemal ogłuszająco w tej ciszy która zapadła gdy szelest ucichł).  
Wytrzeszczył oczy prosto w ciemność i gdy oczy przywykły do braku światła, zaczął widzieć zarysy mebli. A potem zobaczył dwa świecące na żółto punkciki, unoszące się w powietrzu, a raczej tkwiące bez ruchu na wysokości jego twarzy. I przez dłuższy czas próbował zrozumieć, co właściwie widzi.  
I nagle pojął- to były OCZY. Patrzące na niego z uchylonych drzwi szafy.  
Coś siedziało w jego szafie!  
I gapiło się na niego w ciemnościach.  
Obserwowało go.  
I szeleściło.


End file.
